Wedding Bell Busters
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: MBC and it's members invite you to celebrate the Wedding of Cathy Smith to "Danny" Daniel Jackson- but the wedding gets crashed by a swarm of powerful and heavily armed aliens, in kahoots with Wendy and Jeremy kidnap the Bride and Groom as part of an elaborate scheme, but little do even Wendy and Jeremy realize how much trouble they are getting into!


_**Author's notes:**_

_**-I present this fic as an application of induction to the Cathy-Danny group. **_

_**-Those alien names, I'm spouting gibberish… it's okay.**_

_**-I met Cathy and Wendy's VA's in person, and they were wonderful!**_

**PROLOGUE**

Years had gone by, and quite a lot had changed. For one thing, Commander Zubin had forgone the super secrecy of the MBC; everybody already seemed to know about it, upon seeing it with their own eyes many times. Plus, now that MBC was well known and had many more members, attacks and invasions were few and far apart as many aliens knew better than to even try to mess with the likes of them!

Now humans and peace-loving aliens lived and worked together in harmony on Earth, even some humans went to other planets.

As for the most prominent of club members, they sure had grown up a lot.

Sam was college professor, teaching or rather sharing wisdom about the galaxy and alien lifeforms.

Chris was a scientist and inventor who made a fortune when introducing his new alien tech inventions to the galaxy. Though he was rich, he preferred not to go into the high levels of society and used his money to make more inventions or share with charities and the poor. It really gave him a smooth reputation, even his brother John, now a full-fledged club member and his brother's equally smart and trusted partner, even redesigned MBC suits for adults, which now came completed with armor torsos, shoulder pads, and even helmets with the visors and earcoms built into them.

Danny became an Olympic athlete in skateboarding and basketball and winner of several gold medals, and a few silver ones too, and when not training or busting aliens, he owned and ran his own sports shop, which even dealt with alien sports gear. "The Danny's" he called it as he still preferred his nickname was still "The Danny" but he did seem to mature a great deal over the years.

And Cathy… she now appeared as a fully grown woman in 28 years old, but actually well over a-thousand in Rapsodian years. Her blonde hair now was much longer, and could reach down her back and playfully drape over her shoulders. She also learned and mastered a lot of the human ways, which helped her to become a paediatrician, for both humans and aliens.

It felt pretty strange to some kids who came to see her-knowing their doctor was an alien—and it was pretty strange when patients turned out to be aliens, or alien kids in human disguise.

"Stick out your tongue for me…" Cathy would say, and the little boy would do so, stretching his tongue out about five feet.

Then she would listen to… his head, where his heart was. Then to his leg where another heart was, and his lungs were located in his face…! It was very bizarre, but Cathy knew her stuff.

One day, she stood by the window of her clinic and let the sun shine on her, and she sighed heavenly. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were red, and she could hardly hear the nurse talking to her. "Dr. Smith, are you alright?"

Cathy didn't even notice her, but just sighed heavenly and said "I do…"

The receptionist reminded the nurse "She's just really excited, remember…" and she pointed at the bracelet on Cathy's right hand, and the ring on her left hand.

It all started one month ago. It was Cathy and Danny's sixth anniversary from when they started going out, and Danny took her to "Orbiting Stars" a restaurant and karaoke place in orbit around the moon. An excellent place to bask in the moonlight, and gaze at the stars…

As they ate their dinner, Cathy handed Danny a small present. "What's this for…?" he asked.

"Don't you remember? We always exchange gifts here. You haven't forgotten, because if you have, forget it."

Danny acted sly "What makes you think I have one for you?"

Cathy gave him a straight look "If I can smell a Glooporgian's smelly feet, I can tell you've got something for me, you always do." And she stretched her arms and fingers tickling him from all sides until he cried for mercy. "Okay, okay, I didn't forget."

"Good…" she said while grinning "But you open yours first."

Danny smiled and opened his gift with care, and it turned out to be a golden necklace with the pendant saying "The Danny" made from real golden stardust which really gave it a shine. "Cathy, this is… only too beautiful." He put it on immediately, and kissed his girlfriend deeply. "I knew you'd like it…" said Cathy.

They kissed again, and then Danny gave his gift to her. "Where's my poem?" she asked him.

"Poem…?"

"You know, you always give me a poem when we exchange gifts."

He shook his head "No poem this year. I want this to be extra special. I want you to remember this as the year I didn't give you a poem, but something way deeper than that."

Cathy sulked and gazed at him sternly "I want my poem."

Danny sighed. "Okay, Roses are Red… Violets are blue…"

"An original poem!" snapped Cathy. Danny chuckled "Take it easy, I was just playing. Alright, but start opening your gift slowly though."

As Cathy opened her gift, Danny recited his poem for her…

"Roses are Red, and my heart is too

This is something very special that I'm giving you.

I've given it some thought, I thought it a lot

And I know this is something I really want to do"

Cathy sensed the deep passion in his voice, as she opened her gift to find a very small box, and began to have her suspicions. "Danny…?"

She opened the box slowly, and her eyes glittered like the stars as she gazed at the ring inside it, and Danny continued…

"I'll take good care of you; I'll make you so happy.

Cathy… Will you marry me?"

"Zeewa…!" Cathy felt her insides glowing, and her four alien hearts lifting her up as she looked into the heavens. "Oh, Danny!" she cried as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Even long after they got home…

"Oh, Danny!" she kissed him again. "Oh, Danny…!"

"You know, I've been hearing a lot of "Oh, Danny" but not one "Oh yes"

"Oh, yes, I will." Cried Cathy and they kissed again.

…

You could bet there was a lot of fuss going on when the gang found out, even Hugo. "My little girl's getting married. Oh, I feel like a young Flubbergastian again."

Invites were handed out, and even the Commander was invited. They first had to hold a Rapsodian wedding, since Cathy was an alien. It was rather strange… compared to Earth weddings.

Cathy, the Gleamera- the bride- would be in her alien form. The groom was called the Schmozo. They were floated on hover-boards to where the Commander, who was authorized I intergalactic ceremonies, was presiding. Chris was the best man, or rather the Poruglis, and Sam was Cathy's maid of honor, or Hukisgo. "Think I could get a better name than that?" she grumbled.

The ritual was nothing like on Earth, as well as saying vows. Cathy and Danny had to perform an ancient dance, and as special rules, since Danny was human he ultimately had to prove his love to his Gleamera by drinking a Rapsodian mixture. If he didn't love Cathy and was not being truthful to her, the potion would poison him badly, but since he was being honest, nothing happened to him at all… although he did gag and cough, and almost threw up. "Dude…! That stuff is like totally rancid!" he complained.

Everyone acted calmly, and expected him to react that way.

But nothing was as sick to him, or to the others as what he had to let Cathy do- Let her stick her tentacles insides of him and, and absorb a few molecules of his body fluids, so a part of him would be part of her. Even Cathy was a bit grossed out by this, and Sam and Chris thought they were going to be sick!

Cathy and Danny just reminded themselves they were doing it for each other, and it worked! The ritual was complete, and at least they still got kiss.

…

The bracelet around Cathy's right wrist was actually her Rapsodian wedding band, which could produce a hollow image of her Relznor- Her husband—and Danny had one too that could show and image of his wife, or rather his Yunkaly.

Still, that was only a Rapsodian wedding, as Danny was an Earthling and Cathy living on Earth, a real wedding was defiantly in order to fully seal the deal, which was why Cathy was acting like such a space case.

The big day was nearly there…!

**_Author's notes:_**

**_To Be Continued on my Deviantart account (It's too risky to post here) just go to my FF page, you'll know what to do._**


End file.
